When a person is participating in a sport it is desirable to perform warm-up exercises to help stretch the muscles which will be used in that sport. In order to fully stretch those muscles, however, the person must position his or her body in a particular manner in order to correctly stretch the muscles being used. In a sport such as golf, many muscle groups must be stretched and warmed-up in order to perform the golf swing in a reasonable manner. Until the present invention, the participant in a sport and in particular a golfer, must rely on their own knowledge of stretching in order to perform any warm-up exercises before attempting a golf swing. Thus, many golfers simply use the golf club to stretch overhead or behind one's back or neck in order to loosen up before taking a golf swing. However, the dynamics and mechanics of a golf swing are particularly complex and involve the entire body.
Until the present invention, there has not been a multiple station exercise and stretching apparatus which allows a golfer to perform the necessary stretching and warm-up steps in order to sufficiently carry out and perform a reasonable golf swing or to engage in other exercises or sports. In order to perform a reasonable stretching of the necessary muscles, a person needs to stretch muscles using the greatest resistance. However, a person usually stretches the muscles using the weakest resistance such that the necessary muscle groups have not been adequately stretched.
Further, various muscle groups need to be simultaneously stretched to prepare the participant's body for a reasonable golf swing. This is especially important since a golf swing involves most muscles in the body not just the muscles of the back and hips.